Survivor: Philippines
Survivor: Philippines was the 25nd season of Survivor and the sixth season of coverage for RHAP. The season featured three tribes for the first time since Survivor: All Stars. The season featured the 15 new castaways competing with three returning castaways who were removed from their previous seasons due to illness or injury: Michael Skupin (passed out into a fire and suffered severe burns to his face and hands) of The Australian Outback, Jonathan Penner (removed due to a serious infection to his knee) originally from Cook Islands and later evacuated in Micronesia, and Russell Swan (removed after blacking out twice due to low blood pressure resulting from dehydration) of Samoa'Survivor: Philippines': Michael Skupin, Jonathan Penner and Russell Swan return, and talk about it here -- EXCLUSIVE. Denise Stapley was the winner of this season. List of Podcasts and Guests NOTES: 'Rob Cesternino appeared on every podcast of the season. Stephen Fishbach appeared on every episode of Know-it-Alls. Pre-Season September 10, 2012 - 'The Survivor Philippines Cast Preview & Predictions Show: 'Nicole Cesternino Episode 1 September 20, 2012 - 'Zane Knight on Being the First Boot of Survivor Philippines: 'Zane Knight September 20, 2012 - 'Yul Kwon Discusses Jonathan Penner's Survivor Hat Trick: 'Nicole Cesternino, Yul Kwon Episode 2 September 26, 2012 - 'Survivor Know-It-Alls Recap Episode 2 of Survivor Philippines September 27, 2012 - Speaking in Tongues: An Interview with Roxy Morris from Survivor Philippines: 'Roxy Morris September 27, 2012 - 'Kim Spradlin On Avoiding Survivor's Booby Traps: 'Nicole Cesternino, Kim Spradlin Episode 3 October 3, 2012 - 'The Know-It-Alls Debate Survivor Philippines Episode 3 October 4, 2012 - How the Cookie Crumbled: Survivor Angie Tells All: 'Angie Layton October 4, 2012 - 'Aras on Why They Are Matsing-ing the Blues on Survivor: 'Aras Baskauskas Episode 4 October 10, 2012 - 'The Survivor Know-It-Alls Recap Episode 4 of Survivor Philippines October 11, 2012 - Russell Swan on Coping with the Losses of Survivor Philippines: 'Russell Swan October 12, 2012 - 'Yau-Man Chan Talks Penner & Losing Tribes on Survivor: 'Yau-Man Chan Episode 5 October 16, 2012 - 'The Know-It-Alls React to Episode 5 of Survivor Philippines October 18, 2012 - Kiss and Tell: Dawson & Dana Talk Kalabaw: 'Sarah Dawson, Dana Lambert October 22, 2012 - 'AJ Mass from ESPN.com on Jeff Kent & The 12 Survivor Archetypes: AJ Mass Episode 6 October 24, 2012 - Survivor Know-It-Alls Reveal Who Won the Great Rice Trade October 24, 2012 - Boston Rob Has a Podcast: Rob Mariano on Four Seasons of Survivor: 'Rob Mariano October 25, 2012 - 'Katie Hanson from Survivor Philippines Exit Interview: 'Katie Hanson October 25, 2012 - 'Amanda Kimmel on Survivor Philippines and Playing with Penner: 'Nicole Cesternino, Amanda Kimmel Episode 7 October 31, 2012 - 'The Know-It-Alls React to the Wild Merge Vote on Halloween Night: 'Ian Terry November 3, 2012 - 'Colton Cumbie Breaks Down Jeff Kent's Big Decision: 'Nicole Cesternino, Colton Cumbie November 5, 2012 - 'Survivor Exit Interview with RC Saint-Amour: 'RC Saint-Amour Episode 8 November 7, 2012 - 'The Know-It-Alls Recap the Wildest Survivor Philippines Episode Yet November 8, 2012 - Jeff Kent After Being Voted Out of Survivor Philippines: 'Jeff Kent November 12, 2012 - 'Jeff Varner on Survivor Mike Skupin Then vs. Now: Jeff Varner Episode 9 November 14, 2012 - Survivor Know-It-Alls Debate if Mike Skupin Made the Right Move November 15, 2012 -'Artis Silvester on Why he Has No Love for Mike Skupin:' Artis Silvester November 15, 2012 - Marty Piombo Breaks Down Survivor Philippines: 'Marty Piombo November 19, 2012 - 'Rob Has a Probst-cast: Jeff Probst Talks Survivor: 'Jeff Probst Episode 10 November 21, 2012 - 'A Thanksgiving Eve LIVE Survivor Philippines Recap: 'Nicole Cesternino November 22, 2012 - 'Troyzan on Understanding Brazilian Women on Survivor: 'Troyzan Roberston November 26, 2012 - 'Survivor Exit Interview with Pete Yurkowski: 'Pete Yurkowski November 27, 2012 - 'Gordon Holmes on the Philippines Cast and Survivor Hall of Fame: 'Gordon Holmes Episode 11 November 28, 2012 - 'Survivor Know-It-Alls LIVE Recap Episode 11 November 30, 2012 - Richard Hatch Breaks Down the Survivor Philippines Gameplay: 'Richard Hatch November 30, 2012 - 'Jonathan Penner's Survivor Philippines Exit Interview: Jonathan Penner Episode 12 December 5, 2012 - The Know-It-Alls Recap Episode 12 of Survivor Philippines December 6, 2012 - The Carter Williams Survivor Exit Interview: 'Carter Williams December 7, 2012 - 'Jenna Morasca on the Survivor Philippines Final Five: 'Jenna Morasca Episode 13 December 12, 2012 - 'Survivor Know-It-Alls Recap Episode 13 and Preview the Finale December 13, 2012 - 'Survivor Philippines Exit Interview: Abi-Maria Gomes: '''Abi-Maria Gomes December 14, 2012 - 'Parvati Shallow on the Foolish Philippines Final Four and Finale: 'Parvati Shallow Finale December 16, 2012 - 'LIVE Recap From the Survivor Philippines Finale Show: 'Stephen Fishbach December 17, 2012 - 'Interviews with the Survivor Philippines Final Four: '''Denise Stapley, Mike Skupin, Lisa Whelchel, Malcolm Freberg Bloggers for this Season * Andy Baker * Glenn Holford * Sarah Freeman Other Facts * This season marks the first time that Rob correctly picked the winner during the pre-season cast assessment. * This is the first season that Rob and Stephen Fishbach began hosting the Survivor Know-it-Alls. * This is the first season to feature regular weekly Survivor blogs as part of the expansion of Rob Has a Website. References External Links * Rob Has a Website Philippines podcasts Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Season Category:Survivor Podcasts